totalpokemoncommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaziken.Blaze
Nancy.Blaze is a Saiyan warrior born 30 years before the start of the TPC/PWR series and the mother of Blazikape.Blaze.Nancy made her first ever appearance in Episode 99 as a background character. However, after the war in Episode 100, she made her full on screen appearance and told Blazikape the truth about his birth mother.She was a powerful soldier under the leadership of Saiyan King Sawk before he was killed by Simisage. Overview Appearanc Nancy looks like a regular Nancy except her hair/fur is black. Personality Like most saiyans before her, Nancy used to be arrogant,cocky, loved to fight and would often kill in cold blood.She also has a short fuse to her (which passed onto her son), making her very easy to piss off, as shown when anyone brings up the fact she had her fur burned when she was younger and or when someone calls her a hot head. She is however, a good tactician, able to understand the situation easily and is able to think on the fly. She also thinks of her son, constantly, especially after abandoning him after an incident with her and Infernape. History Not much is known about Nancy's childhood, other than being burned as a Torchic. Soldier on the Saiyan Planet Nancy became a soldier for a Saiyan Planet King Sawk ruled at the age of 19, she would assist the elites in decimating planets and civilizations. Over time however, her power level began increasing with each battle, and soon she managed to rise to the levels of an Elite in 2 years, but refused the promotion due to it taking away her action from fighting. Her next assignment would lead her to Earth. Earth Visit I When she arrived on Earth, her plan was to use this planet for a place to relax after her saiyan duties. However, later on, she encountered Infernape.Duncan and became infatuated with him.After a while, she returned since he was only 23 at the time and went back to her duties as a Saiyan Warrior Returning to the Saiyan Planet After her 5 month Vacation, Nancy.Blaze returned to her Saiyan duties and began to increase her strength over the next 5 years, still refusing the promotions, until her second trip to Earth, when everything began to change. Earth Visit II During her second visit to Earth, she encountered the Infernape, now 28, and married to Purugly.Courtney. Because the Infernape was now married, Nancy became jealous, since she wanted him for herself. However, she concocted a plan to get Infernape to herself. Nancy.Blaze developed a visionary gas that would make Infernape see Nancy as Infernape's wife and make a child with her. After that worked, Nancy.Blaze was about to seal the deal by killing Purugly, but then she had a change of heart and put the egg into Purugly's body instead. She then left for her final mission with the Saiyans. The Last Mission After Nancy.Blaze returned, she was given a message from Simisage, her boss to goto a planet to exterminate a powerful series of Gigalith's. After going to the planet however, Nancy discovered, most of her friends and teammates murdered by King Simisage's soldiers and she knew she was next. After fighting against Simisage's soldiers and winning, she retreats back to her planet to try and warn the King, only to find him murdered years ago, by Simisage himself. She then discovers King Simisage is going to commit Genecide on the Saiyan Race. Thinking of her son, she decides to go and kill Simisage. She manages to make it to his ship and threatens him to come out of his ship or else she will destroy it. Simisage, not intimitated by her words, shows up and charges up a Supernova-style attack and fires it at the planet. Nancy.Blaze fires her ultimate attack:Final Flash at the supernova, and manages to hold good for a while, but Simisage puts all his energy into the blast and Nancy.Blaze is caught in the blast, her last words thinking of her son "Son,I know you will do your best. You have the power" Flash to the past Nancy.Blaze was sent back 1000 years in the past, because of Dialga giving her a second chance. However, to prevent timeline issues, it was an alternate dimension as well with Palkia's ability. Nancy.Blaze encounters a group of Pre-historic Audino's, who treat Nancy's wounds with heal bells. After the village gets attacked by two soldiers, Nancy manages to defeat the soldiers with ease and is treated to a feast by the people. Nancy then realizes she was sent back in time by the attack, and must find a way to escape. After getting to know the townsfolk, Darmanitan(Simisage's descendent) arrives in the town with 5 soldiers and begins decimating the area. Nancy.Blaze then appears and noticing Darmanitan is Simisage's descendent, begins attacking him. Unfortunately, Darmanitan gets the upper hand and nearly kills her. One of the Audino's try to go help Nancy, but Darmanitan kills her. Nancy, enraged about the Audino's death and over the guilt she felt over letting her friends and family begins to power up and after experiencing a memory of her son, she transforms into a Super Saiyan They begin fighting once more, but the Super Saiyan Nancy mops the floor with Darmanitan, pissing him off to the point where he fires a Death Ball at the planet, but is defeated by Nancy's Final Flash. After saving the village, she is teleported back to the present and manages to go to Planet Earth, where her son:Blazikape resides. Pokemon World Revolution Nancy.Blaze arrives on Earth two days before the big war against the World Government and encounters her son, grown up and in his final stage talking to Rosemis in the Naga Clan spot. During the war, she arrives on the scene after witnessing her son, stabbed with a sword and unconcious, she attacks with her newly discovered Naga ability and fights Master Xatu for a bit, damaging him immensely,before teleporting away for Rosemis to finish him off. After the war, Nancy talks to her son, and lets him know the truth, that she is his birth mother and not Purugly. She was later talking to Rosemis and the others before Sibuna showed up, after which she teleported away. She also participated in the Multiverse Tournament and managed to defeat Electrophos from Universe 8, and was about to fight Queen.Tyranicape until she wanted to fight Blazikape. Nancy resigned from the tournament as she knew her son had this tournament in his hands. She protected her son from Simisage's laser attack and went unconcious from it. After the final battle, she lost her right arm due to her final fight with Heatror and worked with the Amazon Union to help train future soldiers in the event of another war. She also spent a lot more time with her family and formed a bond with her grand-children as well as her great-grandchildren. She eventually died in 2081 due to a Heart Attack but a plaque was left in the Amazon Union division after her death. Category:Female